General Tano
by lereen24
Summary: After a series of attacks on the Jedi temple, the senate and the military bases on crouscant. many of the leading figure in the republic have been killed including the supreme chancellor and Anakin Skywalker. Now Ahsoka is a general and Padme is supreme chancellor how will they deal with the torrent of the clone wars when it spirals out of control. Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1

**Somewhere in the outer rim **

A dark hooded figure stood on the balcony and looked out over the planet. It was a lush green planet that has been cloaked in darkness with the setting of its red sun. The figure smiled as darkness took over "A suitable metaphor for what I gave planned" the figure said to herself.

Just then another figure approached it was wearing type of battle armour. "Mistress" it said its face covered with a helmet "We are ready and are agents are in position"

"Good, tell them to act" she said with a cruel smile and an even crueller laugh.

**Above crouscant Jedi cruiser resolute **

Ahsoka bolted awake from her sleep sweating. She had just had a strange dream and it made her feel scared. "Two dark figures talking about some sort of a plan. What could it mean?" She said to herself as she went to the refresher.

The resolute had been in orbit now for two days getting repairs and up gradesone to her after her last mission. Anakin had been summoned to the Jedi temple to go on a mission and ahsoka opted to stay on-board.

Once she had finished showering she got dressed and headed for the mess hall to get a bite to eat. She walked down the corridor passing maintenance crews and nodding to them. She stopped and asked one of the teams how long it would be before the ship was finished.

"It'll take another couple of days Sir; she's banged up pretty good" One of the clones said

Ahsoka nodded and walked off *great another couple days stuck here with nothing to do she thought to herself as she neared the mess hall. Once there she went over to the counter to get something. She passed a group of clones huddled round a holonet broadcast she thought nothing of it until she heard on of the clones say "those dammed seppies" and another say "we'll get them back". With her interest pecked she walked over to the men. "What's going on" she asked but as soon as she saw the news broadcast she knew what had happened.

"_Terror has come to our capital" the news report said "I'm reporting live from the scene of one of the bombings here at the senate. At 08:00 today several explosive devices were detonated in the republic senate one of which detonated during a meeting casing heavy damage to the senate hall and killing 40 senators and an unknownnumber of security personnel. Another was set off in the chancellor's office killing the supreme chancellor and his aides." She paused for a moment "yes you heard me the supreme chancellor is dead." The reporter paused and continued "we have confirmed reports of 4 bombings in the capital they areas that have been hit are: the senate building, the ship yard, the staging area and the Jedi temple. The number of deaths is as yet unknown but it is feared that is over seven hundred casualties. This truly is a dark day for the republic"_

"What that can't be" Ahsoka said out load as the broadcast continued "I'm afraid it is true Sir, they managed to hit the senate building and the staging area also the ship yard was hit." one of the clones added. The news feed then cut to another reporter who was standing outside the Jedi temple.

"_Another victim of these assaults was the Jedi temple. The explosion set off in the temples have destroyed the healing halls, council chambers, the Hanger and many other areas, luckily the Jedi council were not in session when the explosion accrued however that can't be said for the other areas. We have unconfirmed reports that some35 Jedi have been killed in the attack and many more injured. It is still unclear as to how the device managed to get in to these areas but the police are still investigating, however we have confirmed that among the dead is General Anakin Skywalker" he said his tone was solemn._

_Just then the screen cut to a craft flying over Croscaunt it showed the damage. The first images were of the senate building it's once pristine domed roof was blasted open exposing the interior of the building from the craft theoutline of bodies could be made out through the thick black smoke that billowed from the building. The chancellor'soffice was still slightly ablaze and it too was pouring smoke. The craft then flew off to the Jedi temple the once pristine four towers were now blackened and one was ablaze theflames were licking at the top of the tower. Also the right side of the building had large hole that was smoking but the flames had died down. _

Ahsoka stood in shock her master couldn't be dead he didn't die he got knocked down but he always got up. As she watched the broadcast her com link beeped "Ahsoka here" she said.

"Commander Tano there is an urgent message from the Jedi for you" a clone officer said.

"On my way" Ahsoka responded she felt sad and happy at the same time; she was sad and concerned about the situation on the planet but was happy that some Jedi still survived

Once Ahsoka got to the bridge she was greeted by the Holograms of Master Yoda and it gave Ahsoka joy when she saw that at least master Obi-wan was unhurt.

"Heard the news you have. True the stories are 20 Jedi have we lost. An urgent matter with you we must discuss. Report to Jedi temple you must." The hologram of Yoda said before it disappeared. However the Hologram of Kenobi stayed for a few moments. "Master Is it true about Anakin" Ahsoka said with a smile.

"I'm afraid it is Ahsoka I shall see you at the temple" Kenobi's hologram said sadly.

"Oh" was all Ahsoka could say

"Be mindful of your feelings Ahsoka his loss was great however he is not the only Jedi or person who has fallen today" Obi wan said as his hologram faded away. Leaving Ahsoka to think and head down to the surface.

**AN: here's the first chapter of my new fic this plot was requested by Just a crazy-man. So what did you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter2**

It had been half an hour since Ahsoka had received the message from the council and she had headed out. However because of the incidents it took her longer to get to the temple than normal. The once pristine surface of coruscant was now charred a blackened Ahsoka looked down from the gunship she could see blackened and twisted metal where buildings once stood and below the wreckage Ahsoka could see figures lying prone covered with white sheets. They were bodies that had not yet been taken away. As Ahsoka neared the temple she saw the smoke coming from one of the four towers and the centre of the building. Ahsoka didn't know how many Jedi had perished but she had a feeling it was a lot.

Once there she was greeted by master Kenobi and they both went to meet with the council. They had convened in the war room as it was one of the only places that had not been attacked. As they walked Ahsoka noticed that a large area of the temple had collapsed in on itself in a charred heap of metal and rock.

When Ahsoka and her master both entered the room they bowed respectfully to the council and waited to be addressed Mace looked at Yoda and Yoda nodded to him he then spoke "Padawan Tano in light of recent events and your speed of progression and training, the council has decided to put you forward for the Jedi trials. If you are successful you will be granted the title of Jedi knight. Do you feel up to the trials?" he asked.

Ahsoka stood for a moment gob struck, she wanted to be a Jedi all her life and here was her opportunity. If she accepted she would be the youngest knight in history. After thinking on it for a short time Ahsoka had made up her mind "Yes my master I feel I am ready for the trials." The council nodded in agreement "Then sorted it is, the trials you will take, may the force be with you" Yoda said as Ahsoka bowed and left the war room.

"Congratulations Ahsoka" Kenobi said once they were away from the war room. He was pained at the fact that Anakin wouldn't be around to see the day his pupil became a master but he was also overjoyed for Ahsoka she was going on to become a Jedi knight.

"Thank you Master" Ahsoka said giddily she was so excited about taking the trials.

"Well I better leave you too it, you have a lot of studying to do" Obi-wan said with a smile as he turned and left. Ahsoka nodded and headed for the archives she was determined to do well on her trials.

**Three days later Jedi temple crousaunt **

It had been three days since Ahsoka had been given the news about the trials and it had been two hours since she completed the trials. She had never been more tied she sat in her room and thought about the past few days I had been an experience for her. She wanted to go to sleep but she couldn't she was too excited to sleep and she did not know when the council would reach their decision.

A knock on the door broke Ahsoka's thought track "Come in" she said as the door opened to reveal obi-wan standing with his cloak on and hood up.

"The council have made a decision and request your presence. They also instructed me to tell you to put your cloak on"

Ahsoka did as she was told and put her cloak on which was hanging up in her wardrobe she had hardly ever worn the thing. Once she did that she followed Obi-wan to the Jedi council chamber which had just been repaired.

Once inside Ahsoka saw all the council sitting in their chairs and the ones that were not there where there in hologram form. All except Yoda, who was standing in the centre of the room. "Kneel" he said to Ahsoka as she did as she was told.

"Our congratulations you have, passed the trials you did, granted the rank of Jedi knight you are" Yoda said as he tapped his stick on Ahsoka shoulder then her head.

"As a result you are now promoted to general in the grand army and will be given your on legion of clones the 214th attack battalion and your own flag ship the Huntress. One of our newest cruisers" Mace said.

"This truly is a momentous day for you well done. You have now joined us not as a padawan or a youngling but as a knight of the Jedi order, you should be proud of your achievements" Obi-Wan said with a smile.

"_Well done little soka" the hologram of Plo koon said._

"Go now celebrate" Yoda said as Ahsoka rose and bowed to the council

"Thank you my masters" Ahsoka said with a bow and a smile. She then turned to Obi-wan "Thank you Obi-wan for your teaching and training. I hope it serves me well" she said bowing to Anakin and then leaving.

Obi-wan followed close behind he was sad to see Ahsoka go but he was also happy for her as she had achieved her dream of becoming a knight. As he watched her leave a small tear rolled down his face one of sadness and joy. Ahsoka went to her quarters when she got inside she noticed information on her data pad, she picked up the pad and began to read the information it listed the officers she would be working with. She read the files and was very impressed with them people she had been assigned. She looked forward to tomorrow when she would meet them in person and get to know them. The last thing Ahsoka did before she went to bed was walk up to the mirror and removed her Padawan braid and placed it on her bed side table. It would be the last day Ahsoka would wear it and her life would never be the same again and soon she would face her most difficult hour.

**AN: here's the second chapter what did you think as always let me know in a review or PM if you have any questions. **


End file.
